SB4God
by SB4God
Summary: What happens after Plankton gets a pet? Patrick gets a job? Squidward gets a heart? SpongeBob gets a crush? I love SB and I'm praying this story turns out as well as planned!
1. Chapter 1

**First, I want to say that this chapter's going to be way shorter than any others following it, since this will be my longest fanfiction. I'm just hoping I kick this off right. I had a lot more written, but now I'm rethinking things, so this is sort of a sneak peak like Nick always calls the pilot episode.**

Well, believe it or not, today wasn't all that bad for Squidward Tentacles, at least so far. Spongebob, Patrick, and even Sandy were off at a summer camp (as counselors) for SB's mom's Christian school. Squidward was beyond happy to have the neighborhood to himself. However, he couldn't get the full enjoyment until Sunday, because the other five days he'd be slaving away at the Krusty Krab. At least I have evenings and Sunday to relax, Squid thought on his way to work Monday morning.

Right before he entered the famed eating establishment, however, he saw something that blew his mind. As he approached the intersection between the Chum Bucket and Krustly Krab, he could hear Plankton's voice. "Maybe we should get a bigger stick." He was saying. By then Squid was close enough to see Plankton. He looked alone, at first. Squidward gasped when he saw what looked like a floating stick race across the yard. Don't worry, Squidward wasn't seeing things. He figured the creature carrying it was smaller than Plankton himself. But what appalled Squidward was the expression on Plankton's face. He looked happy. Really, seriously, honestly _**happy**_. Squidward stood right in the middle of the street, watching in shock as Plankton, Sheldon James Plankton, happily playing fetch with his new pet.

After a while, Plankton must have seen Squidward, because he brought their little game inside the Chum Bucket. Squidy finally entered the Krusty Krab, where he was warmly greeted by Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Squidward!" he yelled. "Yer late! Git in there and make me money!"

"Mr. Krabs, I am NOT late! It's 5:55 and we open at 6!"

"Well Spongebob gets here as early as 4 some days!"

"Well, Spongebob isn't here!" Squid stormed to his boat.

That next Monday, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, and Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks got off the bus in Bikini Bottom. For a while, they just smiled at each other. "Well," Sandy finally drawled in her thick southern accent. "Here we go." "I can't believe how great getting Saved feels!" beamed Spongebob."Well, remember what the speaking guy said." Said Patrick, sounding wise.

"What did he say again, Pat?" questioned SB. "I forgot." Pat shrugged. "He said that when you're first Saved you're filled with fire and happiness. But there are trials we'll face now that we're on God's side." Reminded Sandy. "Well, I can't think of anything that could happen. Nothing really bad has ever happened in our lives." The optimistic Sponge replied. "I know, buddy, but that doesn't mean bad stuff won't happen." Sandy rebuked.

"That doesn't mean good stuff can't happen either." SB said unfazed. Sandy stopped arguing.

(In case you're lost, they got Saved at the camp.) Although Patrick wanted Spongebob to make him a Krabby Patty (for breakfast) he had something he needed to do.

It was 5:43, so he had sometime before work. He just had to pray that didn't see him go into the Chum Bucket.

…..$...$...$...$...$

"YIP! YIP! YIP! YIP! YIP!..." Spot would NOT shut up. It was, like, midnight or something and Plankton was crazy enough to want to sleep. However, Spot kept barking a nuzzling him until he just dragged him out of bed by the antenna. "Okay, okay." Plankton mumbled. "What time is it?" He looked at the clock. 5:43. How long was he up last night?

Spot was still barking. He ran up to the front door. That's when the famous single celled guy noticed knocking. He cautiously went to the door, not know who would want to visit him. He wished he hadn't broken his ladder so he could look through the peephole.

He was surprised to see Spongebob there. Spot was very happy, because SB's really the only person he knew in Bikini Bottom other than Plankton. "Hi, Plankton!" the sponge boy said happily. "I got back from camp!" "Uh, yeah," Plankton replied rubbing the side of his head. "And I wanted to check on you. How's being a pet owner?" Plank didn't want to answer. He loved Spot, but honestly he had forgotten to do evil or steal the formula in about a week. None of that escaped Karen. "It's okay." He said emotionlessly. "You've better get out of here before Krabs sees you." "Oh, okay." Spongebob replied less enthusiastically.

**Yes, I use shortenings like "SB" instead of Spongebob, but hey, the faster I get this typed, the faster you can read it. One more thing, Spongebob is the first fan story I've ever started writing, even though it's not the first one I posted and won't be the first one I finish. It's changed a lot. In my first plot, SB, Pat and Squid all moved to an apartment building so they could be in a performing arts community group. There was also this mermaid girl named Alana, who I may or may not add to this fic in the far future (I don't even know)…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really wish this chapter was better, but I had to get it posted. I haven't posted in a while. The writing for this story will probably get better as it goes on, and I most likely will change the first few chapters way in the future. Another thing, I forgot to mention this before, but yes, this story has Christianity. All my stories do. I should probably put that in the description.**

"BOOOOO! BOOOOO!" filled the quiet night. Or, at least it was quiet before an off key clarinet ruined the silence, followed by the booing.

"Oh, who cares what you think!?" exploded Squidward. Weird. Usually he accused people of not understanding or being jealous of his talent, but even he knew he was kidding himself when he said he didn't care what other people thought, because he did, a little bit. But one day they'll appreciate my genius, thought the cephalopod. "One day." He said aloud as he raised his clarinet back to his lips, but before 'Clairey' as he called her could utter another shrilly sound, he was hit smack in the face with a tomato. Grumbling, he closed the window, wondering why he didn't do that before.

"Why don't you try collecting stamps for a hobby instead of assaulting fishes' eardrums?" called the guy who was booing.

Squidward clenched his tentacles to keep his short temper in check.

"Why don't you go torture someone else?" yelled another voice. That did it. Squid opened the window to yell at 'um. Before any sound left his throat, the first voice said "Are you talking to me?" and the second responded "Yeah, I'm talking to you. I'm sure we'd all appreciate it if you go jump in a ditch instead of yell'n at this guy every night." Squidward nearly choked on sea water when he saw who the second voice was. He didn't believe it, he just didn't believe it.

The booing guy left. Squidward ran outside before Plankton could leave. "Hey!" he called and Plankton turned in surprise. "Whaddyou want?" he asked gruffly.

"Why did you do that?" Squid crossed his arms.

"I still hate your boss, I just wanted peace and quiet."

"Really?" that's when Squid noticed Spot, smiling and wagging his tail. "What's that?"

Plankton acted like he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do. "Wha-What? This? It's my…attack dog!" as if on cue, Spot rolled onto his back and started kicking in the air for some unknown reason.

"That looks more cute than fearsome." Plankton just glared coldly at Squidward, and after awhile Squidward started feeling a little freaked out. "Why do you care?" he finally asked.

"Because, you've been acting so, so different!" Squidward said, but Plankton made a point. Why _did_ Squidward care? The only time he'd tried to stop Plankton it was because his paycheck was involved. Maybe this time, it was just out of curiosity. Or, although he didn't realize why, he was sort of glad Plankton was different.

"Mr. Krabs?"

"Yes, yes boy." Mr. Krabs replied busily. He was counting his precious money and didn't have time for Spongebob's shenanigans. Shenanigans, however, were the furthest things from the boy's mind. He was freaking out. He had to ask Mr. K something, and he had to sort of lie to keep out of trouble.

"I'm fighting with a friend of mine, and I'm really mad at him, even though I did something bad to him too, and then another one of my friends talked to him without my permission, and-"

"Look, boy, I don't know about this stuff." His boss interrupted. "Ye can figure it out, you've got a good heart." SB felt defeated. He was talking about Mr. Krabs and Plankton. He was hoping they would somehow make up from their feud. He didn't want to get fired for being Plankton's friend. Or, he hoped they were friends. Plankton never seemed to hate him. When Spongebob had first heard the story of how Mr. Krabs and Mr. Plankton started fighting, he had mostly heard it in Mr. Krabs point of view, and he just assumed it was all Plankton's fault. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that although Plankton's the one who feeds the feud by trying to steal what's rightfully Mr. Krabs', they'd been equally at fault when they'd fought over the formula the night Old Man Jenkins died. The next day at school, Mr. Krabs abandoned Plankton for the popular group. From what Spongebob knew, Plankton didn't have anyone else. No one at all. That's why he always tried to be nice to the delinquent. He treated him the same as everyone else, blindly optimistic, always expecting the best no matter how many times it had ended badly before. The time with the band, the time at the movies, the time with the King's crown, Plankton had proven to be untrustworthy.

But when he looked at the pride in his eye when it came to Spot, and even overheard him chasing away a guy who was being mean to Squidward last night, the bright yellow porforien was certain this plan was working. The only problem, Mr. Krabs.

The single celled scientist scoffed at himself. He was really getting to believe he was becoming too soft, especially after last night. He seriously had to get focused on his main goal again, stealing the Krabby Patty Secret Recipe from his enemy, Eugene Krabs. He hadn't even _thought_ about that for weeks.

This didn't escape his computer 'wife'. "Plankton? _Plankton!_" Karen was yelling. Her system scanned the Chum Bucket for her little brat of a husband. No where. She felt her wires steaming.

When he finally walked through the door, she was just about ready to blast him with her laser. "Where have you been, Mr. Goody-Two Shoes?"

"I am NOT a goody-two shoes! I was taking Spot out for some training." She didn't believe him. "What _kind_ of training?"

Plankton looked stuck.

"Will you quit stalling and just steal the formula already!? We don't need that thing anymore." True, Karen was the one who suggested Plankton get a pet in the first place, but that was when she was secretly against stealing the formula. That was only because he'd left her in a frozen tundra, alone and malfunctioning. For a while, she was done with criminal ways, but the day after Spot was adopted her software finally reprogrammed to the way it was originally: set on getting the formula.

"And that _Spot _is just a distraction from our main goal!" she said 'Spot' with such a chilling disgust that Plankton hesitated.

"If you're going to doubt me, then I don't need you!" Plankton said finally. "I can just turn you off, because _you're_ the one getting in the way!" Okay, not the best argument, but at least having her off would give him time to think things through. He moved toward her off switch.

"Alright, Mr. Tough Guy, I am so at the end of my patience." Karen pulled out some strange, glowing devise, and Spot cried out to his owner, but it didn't reach him before he felt one hundred watts of electricity running through his whole being, burning his antennae, until he passed out.

"Hi, Patty." Spongebob said to his best friend after work. Patrick was inspecting the magic fountain drink machine, trying to find out where the Kelpsi comes from.

"Patrick, I told you it's not magic, it's- oh, never mind." SB started for the exit, with Pat suddenly at his heels. "Hey, you wanna go jellyfishing, then read more of that cool book your Mom gave me?" he held up a Bible. "I wanna hear the Eureka guy helping those people build a temple."

"I think you're thinking of Ezekiel." Spongebob sighed. Although Patrick didn't actually ask what was wrong, he told him. "It's just, I wanna be Plankton's friend but I don't want to upset , or get fired."

"Does it matter what thinks?"

Spongebob stopped in his tracks. Did it _matter_? "Uh, he's only my _boss_."

"Exactly, he's only your boss! He can't control who your friends with!"

SB shook his head. Patrick just didn't understand. Sure, Mr.K could be a little too demanding sometimes, but Sponge knew he cared about him. Spongebob always wanted to please him.

Just then, Sandy was racing up to them as fast as she could. She gasped for air. "Guys!" she screamed, alarming them. "I saw- I saw-"

**Cliffhanger!**

**I really wish the Plankton and Squidward scene went better in the beginning. When I first had this story envisioned, a lot of different things happened, and the reason why I changed it was because of Spot joining the show. I loved the character so much, I swore to somehow work him into my story. Sorry again that I haven't updated anything in such a long time.**


End file.
